The goal of this pilot project is to obtain preliminary MRS data on monkeys. MRS is a magnetic resonance technique that is used to analyze the type and amount of selected chemicals within an area of interest in the brain. It can show changes before they become visible on high-resolution MR images designed to detect anatomical changes in the brain. MRS also can show changes that are sometimes never visualized on magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). To date there has been little progress on this project because the hardware and software of the magnet were being upgraded. These changes are now complete and testing is underway. FUNDING NIH grants RR00166 and MH01201.